Verboten
by Jade puget's girl
Summary: The mutant world and the Vampire world collide. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Nyx looked down from the roof of the five-story building, waiting. His black hair rippled in the wind as the streetlamp threw an orange glow across his pale, stone-like features. He smiled as he heard faint footsteps and his sharp fangs glistened in the light. He jumped from the building quickly and landed harmlessly in the alleyway below.

He stood at the edge of the alley and waited. The footsteps continued to grow closer.

She walked past the mouth of the alleyway and did a double take. Nyx was leaning on the building with his arms folded, watching her carefully. She almost believed he was a statue.

"Hi." He said smoothly as he smiled slightly keeping his fangs hidden.

"I've got to go." She said quickly and she turned from him.

"Where to?" He asked.

She stopped under the streetlamp. "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She said as she looked back at him.

He couldn't help but smile at that, revealing his white fangs.

"Those aren't real are they?" She said walking closer to him. He smiled again. He had her.

"Come look for yourself." He said softly.

She continued forward until she was only a foot from him. Her eyes widened. "You aren't real!?"

"Excuse me?" He said letting out a laugh.

"I mean… You got those sharpened didn't you? They aren't natural."

"Sometimes I wish they weren't real." He said, his face returning to normal. He took in a deep breathe and slowly released it.

"What do you mean?"

He should take her. He should take her now, but he couldn't. There was something about her. He frowned.

"I… I'm leaving now." She said as she turned from him. Nyx grabbed her shoulder with lightning speed, however, and was in front of her within milliseconds. "What the hell?! Let go of me! Professor warned me about creatures like you!" She said as she grabbed his hand and attempted to shove it away. She immediately pulled away from the unexpected feel of his arm. It was cold and felt like smooth stone. She looked up at him with frightened eyes of realization.

His arm dropped. "Go. Don't let me see you out this late again. Believe me, I'm not the only one." He said as he stared past her head.

She didn't hesitate as she darted down the street toward the school, terrified. She quickly morphed into a bird and flew even faster.

_A mutant, just as I guessed. They all smell the same. I'll be hearing about this tomorrow. _Nyx thought to himself. He turned and walked down the street at normal human speed, hoping to find another meal. It never happened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Sarah arrived back at the school thirty minutes later and was greeted by Professor Xavier.

She stopped short to keep from running him over. "Oh, sorry." She said sliding up on her tip toes.

"Did he hurt you? Bite you? Anything?" He asked frantically from his motorized wheelchair.

"No." She said solemnly. "I … was just scared, that's all."

"Humph. I'll tell wolverine to send him over here tomorrow. This can't happen again."

"I'm sorry professor…."

"It's not you're fault sweetheart. It's theirs. Go up to your room. I'll see you in class tomorrow." He said quietly, not quite looking at her.

"Goodnight." She said as she walked down the hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Javier appeared beside Nyx hours later. "Ah, Tonight was a good night!" He said turning and walking backwards, to face Nyx. He spread his arms wide above his head and smiled. "What about yours?" He asked happily letting his arms fall. His fangs weren't showing, meaning he had eaten and his eyes were a bright emerald green.

"Shitty." Nyx replied shortly. The sun was beginning to come up.

"I see, is that why we are strolling down this sidewalk at such a snails pace?"

"Perhaps." Nyx replied with a frown. "I did get someone but I was forced to let her go." He said clenching his jaw. His fangs were protruding all of the way and his eyes were pale; he was starving.

"Why is that?"

"She was a mutant." He frowned. "That God Damned treaty gets worse everyday. Now I'm going to starve because of it."

"Sorry." Said Javier, still walking backwards. "You'll survive."

Nyx let out a maniacal laugh. "Yes because we always survive don't we." He said smiling as his fangs shimmered.

Footsteps echoed over the street, a runner. Javier turned to Nyx. "I'll let you have this one." He said running to their house with lightning speed.

Nyx ran to the runner and appeared behind him.

"It's not safe to run this early, alone." He said smoothly. The runner stopped and turned. She didn't have time to reply. Nyx grabbed her and took her into the alley. He snapped her neck quickly to stop any future attempts at calling for help. He bit down on her neck hard and blood poured over his mouth. He smiled and and lapped it up thirstily.

His eyes returned to their emerald green color and his fangs receded. The girl fell to the concrete, drained of blood. Nyx picked her up quickly and threw her in the dumpster. They would find her and blame it on sadistic pranksters. He wiped the blood from his mouth and smiled as he ran at vampire speed to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Wolverine walked with hard footsteps down the path to the mansion's door. Trees lined the soft dirt path and light shimmered between their limbs casting beautiful shadows. It was beautiful. There was no denying that, but an eerie feeling always smothered the beauty.

Someone or something jumped down from a tree above and landed only inches from Wolverine, snapping him from his trance.

Wolverine jumped back and extended his claws instinctively.

"Who do you need to speak with mutant?" asked the stranger.

Wolverine looked him over. His skin was shimmering wherever the light hit it. It was as if someone had thrown diamonds all over him. His face was pale with bright green eyes.

"The leader of you filthy bloodsuckers." Replied Wolverine with a feral snarl.

The vampire growled and ran towards the towering house with amazing speed. Nyx returned in his place seconds later.

"Hi Logan." Said Nyx with a sly smile. "It's been so long. I had hoped we could end our little meetings."

Wolverine grunted. "Professor wants to see you. You know what to do." He said turning his back on Nyx with his claws extended.

"Let me make something clear to you." Said Nyx as he appeared in front of Wolverine. "I have always wondered what would happen if I tried to change you. As a result, if you would like to stay a part of the living, I'll need you to keep our meetings a little more polite." Nyx disappeared in a blur as ran back to the mansion.

Wolverine stood in momentary shock and then bared his teeth and continued off of the property. "Damned creatures." He whispered to himself.

"You've got that right." Said Nyx as he watched from the porch. Nyx strode inside the mansion quickly and donned his black hoodie and pulled the hood up.

"Javier." Said Nyx.

"Yes?" replied Javier as he came up beside Nyx.

"We are making a visit to the school." He smiled. "Let us see if we can beat that incompetent mutant back, shall we?" He turned to Javier.

"We shall." Replied Javier. They ran with lightning speed toward the school. Street lamps, cars, and people flew by in a blur of color. They pulled up as they reached the school and stopped at the front door.

They did not knock they merely stood in silence. Professor would know they were there.

The wooden door creaked open and revealed Storm standing in the doorframe with a serious look on her face. She grimaced slightly. "They are all in their rooms. I'll take you straight to the Professor."

Nyx nodded with a slight smile and followed Storm through the great mansion. It was always a precaution the mutants took to lead the vampires through the school; just in case. Both Javier and Nyx walked noiselessly beside Storm; making her steps look hard and broken.

They stopped at the Professor's office door. Storm turned the knob and pushed it in. She walked in first followed by Nyx and then Javier. Xavier was sitting in front of his large window gazing out over the school grounds. Nyx and Javier sat down in the two chairs in front of a large wooden desk.

"Leave us." Said Nyx shortly to Storm. His fangs were showing but not from hunger. He felt the need to show his strength. Storm glanced at Xavier and then stepped slowly out of the room. The door latch clicked and Xavier turned.

"I believe you are both aware of why you are here?" He asked.

"We are not children." Said Nyx angrily. "Do not discipline us as such." He smiled. "And to answer your question, yes, we do. I let her go, however, so there really is no reason for me to be here today."

"I beg to differ." Replied Xavier.

"Beg all you want. The treaty is what the treaty is. I scared the girl but I did not harm her. That is the bottom line."

"Wrong again. You are not supposed to touch or talk to a mutant from anywhere. Or do we forget?"

"Believe me little boy I do not forget. I helped write this treaty, remember? Or have we forgotten that I was once one of you? Professor I will not harm a mutant, not because I feel threatened by you – especially not that- but because I was once one."

"So we are calling it pity now? Not envy?"

Nyx glared and bared his teeth.

"Your not envious because they can stay apart of the living, walk around as a human, and come home and have an amazing gift. While you, sneak around at night, kill to feed your undeniable thirst that ravages your body, and are forced to hide what you really are."

Nyx stood and walked to Xavier. He put one hand on each armrest of the wheelchair. He lowered his face to Xavier's eye level.

"I do not think in your fragile state that I would be making such accusations to a bloodthirsty vampire." He said opening his mouth revealing long pearl white fangs. "And for the record you pile of bones, I did not choose this." His mouth snapped shut with the sound of a thump in the hall. "I suggest you teach your students about privacy." Nyx

Bolted to the door and returned carrying Sarah and Kitty in by their necks. Storm followed him angrily. Javier watched with a grin on his face. Kitty slide through his hand and ran behind Storm.

"Drop her." Ordered Xavier. Nyx put her down but she did not run. She stared wide eyed at Nyx.

Nyx smiled. "You're the same girl I caught yesterday." She nodded in response.

"Really?" Asked Javier as he appeared beside Nyx.

"I thought you would have learned by now." Said Nyx, frowning.

"I actually find you quite fascinating." She said boldly. "Not really frightening at all." She pushed her dark brown hair from her face and smiled brightly.

"That's not what your heart told me last night, sweetheart. It nearly jumped out of your chest." Said Nyx, smiling now. "Ah, there we go again. I think I've found the reason. She doesn't seem to like my fangs." Nyx and Javier laughed. "Well, that, my dear, is a good thing. It's natural instinct. I'm the predator. You're the prey."

"Sarah go with Storm and Kitty." Said Professor Xavier.

She reluctantly unglued her feet from the spot and followed them into the hall, never taking her eyes off of Nyx.

"You haven't taught them very well." Said Javier.

"They seem to be lacking knowledge of how dangerous we are to them." Added Nyx.

"I've done all I can do." Said Xavier.

"That's not enough." Said Nyx loudly. "The next time I find one of your mutants alone on the street at night I will take them myself. Are we clear?!" He asked.

"Now, Nyx, we both know you wouldn't do that." Replied Xavier calmly.

"That's right. I wouldn't." He turned to face the door. "But Javier will."

With that Nyx and Javier pulled up their hoods and dashed out of the door.

Xavier sighed and rubbed his temples.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Nyx didn't slow until they arrived back at the mansion.

"Are we actually fulfilling our threats?" Asked Javier as they walked up the brick steps.

Nyx stopped and ran his hand through his hair. "No. If you do see one, however, scare the life out of them. Okay?"

"Alright." Said Javier as he turned to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Several days past and no one had sighted a mutant from the school on their hunts. It had been suspected that Xavier had issued a curfew starting at Night fall and ending at Day break.

The students weren't told, however, not to go near the mansion during the day. Sarah frequently walked by after classes. She was captivated by them. She would often lean on the rot-iron gate that surrounded the mansion, in hopes of catching a glimpse of them.

That's where she was today. Watching and waiting.

"Do you really believe we stay in there all day?" Asked Nyx as he leaned on the fence.

Sarah jumped and her face flushed. "Yes, actually." Nyx was wearing a knee length black jacket with the hood pulled carefully over his head. It looked amazing on him.

"What do I need to do to keep you away from this place?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Tell me what it's like." She said without hesitating.

Nyx smirked and then sighed. "Alright, walk with me, talk with me." He said as he motioned for her with his index finger. He quickly walked beside her and started in the direction of the school.

She saw that his eyes were a pale green and when he spoke, his fangs were showing. But she felt utterly safe following him. Maybe it was his beauty, maybe his voice, or maybe he was tricking her. She didn't know for sure which but she followed anyway.

"What is it you want to know?" He said smoothly, still walking.

"How old are you?" She asked, stopping.

Nyx stopped with her. "Well." He hesitated. "I was born in 1905." He said seriously.

Sarah had a difficult time comprehending this. "You only look…"

Nyx looked at her with an expression that questioned her sanity. "I was changed when I was 18."

"Oh." That's all she could manage.

Nyx began walking again and Sarah followed. She had to run to catch up.

"How were you changed?" She asked curiously.

"I was traveling on my own at the time and," He sighed, "Well, Tristyn came out of no where… Literally. I was alone on the road and the next thing I knew he had bitten me. I later learned he only changed mutants and during that time it was extremely rare just to happen upon one; so, he took me."

His face looked pained as he spoke as if he was reliving it. "What was your power?" She asked, her interests sparked once more. Then her foot caught a step up in the side walk and she jerked forward holding her arms out to brace her fall. She quickly realized that she was suspended in mid air. She looked down at Nyx's strong muscular arm, still supporting her full weight with ease. Then she remembered the feel of his arm that night on the street. Quickly she righted herself and reached a hand out to touch his. He snapped his arm away in a blink, however, and calmly put his hands in his jacket's pockets.

"Ironically, I was like you." He said giving her a smirk.

"No Way!" She said smiling and shaking off the recent fall. They were stopped now and he way facing her. "That's awesome."

He laughed darkly. "Yes" He sighed "I don't want to repeat the past. And you need to be more careful with who you hang out with."

Her smile faded a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You still haven't learned." Said Nyx as he looked away from her.

"Learned what?" She studied his face.

Nyx looked around. They were alone on the street. "It seems to have slipped your notice that I drink _Human_ blood." He said shortly but ever so smoothly

In fact Sarah had partially over looked that concept. It was so unrealistic.

"That night you stumbled across me, I was hunting." He said with a serious look on his face. "I killed someone that night." Pain spread across his face. "Are you still so naive as to be interested in something like me?" He cocked his head at her.

She looked up at his perfect face and tried to lie but it was in vain. "… Yes."

Nyx frowned.

Someone yelled at Sarah from the street corner. She hadn't realized how close they had gotten to the school. If they turned the corner it would have been visible.

She looked back and noticed there were two people now. It was Bobby and Rogue. She waved to them as they walked toward her. They glanced at Nyx in his black jacket. They couldn't see his face yet.

They approached Sarah happily. "You should come back, we're about to watch Sweeney Todd." Said bobby. He glanced at Nyx and stopped his face turned to one of shock.

Rogue stared mesmerized by his beauty.

Sarah broke the silence. "This is Nyx." She said slowly.

"… Sarah, what exactly are you doing with… _him_?" asked Bobby. "You know what the professor said."

Nyx sighed. "She was curious." He said in a velvet tone that made everyone's hear skip a beat. Nyx smiled, showing his teeth.

Bobby shook it off. "I've never seen one of you… up close before." He said as he examined Nyx from head to toe. He stopped for a long moment on his fangs until Nyx scowled, covering them up.

The wind shifted and Nyx tensed.

"I will see all of you some other time. I believe I'm going to be on my way." Said Nyx.

Bobby and Rogue nodded. Sarah frowned. "Alright, but I still have questions for you. I'll be back tomorrow."

Nyx stopped. "Hmm…" He said frowning. He turned and ran at vampire speed back the way they had come.

Bobby, Rogue, and Sarah stood in his dust.

"Wow." Said Bobby

"I know right… He's amazing." Said Sarah.

"Or scary." Said Rogue.

"Yea I agree with Rogue," Said Bobby," He's extremely scary if you ask me."

"Oh come on Rogue, You can't tell me he's not gorgeous." Said Sarah.

"Yea, but I wouldn't be around him alone if I were you." Said Rogue, Bobby turned too looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Whatever, I guess I'm the only one who actually likes them." Said Sarah quietly as she turned and walked toward the school.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok So I wanted to answer some of the questions you had mhmm.**

**Number 1 : Sarah's Powers -- She can morph into any animal she wants as long as she has seen a picture of them she can do it. She isnt the most powerful but its a _fun_ power. lol**

**Number 2 : My vampire's strengths and weaknesses -- Strengths, are they are super strong, fast and agile. Basically the average vampire strengths. Also they can go into the sun but like stephenie Meyer's vampires their skin sparkles in the sun. As a result they are forced to hide. Their Weaknesses, They have to have _Human_ Blood to survive. They **_were _**human so it only makes sense that they would require human blood. They can only survive on animal blood for a short time before they will starve. And even during that time they are weak. There are signs which im sure you have noticed that you can tell if one of my vampires are hungry. Similar to the Twilight vampires their eyes change color. If they have eaten recently then their eyes will be a deep emerald green. Then the longer they wait to feed the paler they get. Also their fangs will recede when they are full and, yet again, the longer they wait the longer their fangs get.**

**Number 3 : The reason mutants loose their gift when they are changed -- This happens because a mutants power is its life force. Remember? The X-men haha. Yes, well when you are changed into a vampire you basically die and are reborn. So when you die it only makes sense that you would loose you power. Plus I think it makes for a more complex character line. I mean think about it. He was as alive as it gets. He had an amazing power and that was taken from him. Now he is a slave to his hunger. Yes, he might be beautiful, strong, and agile but he can never have that sense of being _human_ again.**

**Well I know this chapter is short but I've been busy lately. I hope you enjoy it and I hope to get more out to you this week.**

**Peace**

**-DREA-**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Javier, Have you spoken with the others?" Asked Nyx as he walked into the mansion.

"Yes, They'll be here tomorrow. They stopped outside the city to eat." Replied Javier. "Did you take care of that girl?"

Nyx sighed. "I believe I made it worse."

"How so?" Asked Javier as he walked into the living room and perched himself on the back of the couch. Nyx followed him slowly as he looked at the ground.

"I told her too much. She's too interested."

"Why would you tell her anything?! Why didn't you tell her to just leave?" Javier paused. "… Unless." His eyes went wide." Nyx you can't! You'll kill her! Or worse, change her. Do you want that?"

"Calm down" Said Nyx quietly as he peaked from under his hair. "I know this. It's my mistake and I'll fix it."

"Can you?" Said Javier skeptically. "Maybe I should scare her for you." He smiled devilishly.

"No." Said Nyx shortly. "Ill take care of it, tomorrow. Before they come."

"You better, or they'll take care of her on their own." Said Javier as he hopped off the couch and walked up the stairs.

Nyx ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the couch.

* * *

Sarah was at the gate of the mansion early the next morning, as she had promised. She waited patiently for someone to appear.

A car screeched on the street and she turned to look. When she turned back Nyx was glaring at her through the bars.

"Oh, Hey, you scared me. Haha." She smiled weakly.

"You shouldn't be here." Said Nyx in the darkest most menacing voice Sarah had ever heard.

Sarah stepped back. "What's wrong with you?"

Nyx leaped over the fence and landed mere inches from her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over the fence and slammed her against the gate, careful not to hurt her.

Sarah screamed and stared at him wide eyed. His fangs were all the way out and his eyes were nearly completely white.

"Have you eaten?" asked Sarah as she struggled against his arms and the metal bars digging into her back.

"No." Said Nyx as he growled quietly.

"You're not yourself." She said frantically almost to the point of tears. "Let me go… Now!"

"Why should I? You're only going to come back?" Taunted Nyx.

"No, I'm not. Alright? Are you happy. Now let me go!" She began to panic.

Nyx sighed and released one of her arms and pushed the gate open with the other. "You're free to go." He said as he let her go.

She looked at him one last time and ran as fast as she could back to the mansion, sobbing the entire way.


End file.
